Vicious
by TiggitNeko
Summary: When a transmission from his father blows the top off Pavel's world, he must struggle harder than ever to protect his friends and fellow crewmemebers from the truth. A truth that, if discovered, could threaten all he had ever worked for. What's a werewolf to do? More chapters to come.


The gentle hum of machinery filled the space on the bridge of the _Enterprise,_ like quiet breathing.

Half past one in the morning, Starship time, and the soft murmer of voices from the night shift crew meant that the beeping sound, on a low volume setting, emanating from the navigation console was drowned out.

A light blinked on and off, synced to every beep.

It signified an incoming video transmission.

Obviously, with the navigator still fast asleep in his quarters, the night shift replacement couldn't access any messages sent to him without the correct code.

Finally, the beeping stopped.

The blinking light froze, glowing green as a message was recorded for later viewing.

Finally, the data was stored away, ready for the access code to be entered.

The light flickered off.

Kirk slumped into the Captain's chair, groaning.

Pavel couldn't help but smile at the look of weak distain he gained from Commander Spock.

He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand, turning to his console.

Sulu walked past, playfully smacking him on the back of the head before taking his own place.

The Russian stuck his tongue out, grinning.

He typed in his access code, frowning as a separate window opened, showing the Starfleet ensignia.

An automated voice informed him : _you have one new message_

The Ensign turned to Kirk.

"Keptin, I heff a video transmission of unknown origin, data banked as 94336."

Kirk sat up a little, eager to have something vaguely interesting to do.

"Go ahead, Checkers"

Pavel winced at the nickname, tapping the screen to transfer the message onto the main viewing screen.

It began to play.

There was darkness for a second, and then the camera swung up to show the undefined silhouette of a large man, the scene illuminated by only a small bio-light.

He began to speak, with the attention of the whole bridge, as the blood drained from the young Russians face in realization.

"_Greetings. nice to see you again…SYN. Has been longest time, nyet?"_

The voice held a dark humor, dripping with sarcasm and venom.

A few people glanced around at the Ensign, who was staring in horror at the screen.

"_I told you, Boy. I said zat I would find you"_

There was a humourless chuckle

"_I haf…a frent who eez wery good with computer technology…he has programmed zis message to appear on ze Starfleet sheep you ran avay on. Silly boy."_

there was a pause, and the dark figure tilted his head.

"_he also programmed eet to do thees"_

Chekov leapt away from the navigators console with a yell, as a bolt of blue electricity licked out of the screen.

He stood, breathing heavily while the man on the screen laughed to himself.

For a recorded message, it was pretty well synced to real time.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, before realizing it was only sulu.

The voice continued.

"_hmmm..i know you vill heff avoided that one… don't vant you dead, DO ve, PAVEL?"_

Kirk stood up, fully awake now.

"somebody track the signal! I want this guy arrested on attempted murder!"

Pavel took a deep breath.

"you vont be able to find him, Keptin. He's too good."

"you know who he is?"

Before he could answer, the message continued.

"_this is not the last you vill hear of me, Pavel. I vant every one of your leetle Starfleet frents to know vhat you are._

_Do Svydaniya."_

The link terminated, and the bridge went silent. All eyes on Chekov.

Pavel turned slowly to face Kirk, ignoring the chilling feeling of being stared at.

"K-keptin…request permission to take temporary leave of ze bridge."

Ice blue eyes studied him quickly.

"your shaking. Get yourself down to sickbay for a check up with bones. I want to talk to you in half an hour. Go ahead, ensign."

Pavel nodded politely, before walking quickly from the room into the turbo lift.

Uhura watched as he punched the combination for the medical bay. As the doors hissed closed, she saw him lean back on the panels of the lift and cover his face with his hands.

The doors closed, and then he was gone.

There was a stiff silence on the bridge.

Kirk shook his head in a dazed way.

"somebody try to trace that signal. I want him found."


End file.
